


El Día que Viene Mañana

by poetdameron



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Not Incest, old fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al pequeño Stefan no le gustan los días de lluvia y, cuando más lo necesita, Damon siempre estará ahí para salvarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Día que Viene Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro años que escribí este fanfiction. No miento cuando digo que tengo una extraña fijación por estos hermanos, a pesar de que el rumbo de la serie no me gusta en la actualidad. Quise corregir y re-publicar este trabajo por el especial cariño a estos personajes. 
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

**El día que viene Mañana**

**_Mysticfalls, 1856. Casa de los Salvatore._ **

No podía dormir. La habitación estaba a oscuras, hacía frío y no podía dormir. Con el cuerpo tapado de pies a cabeza, sus ojos verdes intentaban ver sus dedos apretados con fuerza, aferrados a la sabana. Estaba muerto de miedo. Oía el crujir de la madera y eso lo alteraba; el golpe del viento en las ventanas; el azote de la lluvia contra la casa. Todo, absolutamente todo sonido fuera de lo normal le daba miedo. Esa noche estaba resultando bastante larga para él. Bajó lentamente las sabanas, observando la penumbra de su cuarto que se iluminaba de repente con los relámpagos, cuando _¡CRASH!_ Un fuerte sonido provino del cielo.

-¡Damon!

Seguramente Dios o La Madre Naturaleza, estaba enojado. El día había sido soleado y de repente, para las siete de la noche, una nube cargada oscureció todo a su paso, cubriendo por completo el pueblo. Los puestos cerraron temprano, porque la lluvia comenzó enseguida. Stefan miró por horas la ventana mientras su hermano leía en voz alta unos poemas que su padre le había puesto. Entonces lo noto. A él, Stefan Salvatore, no le gustaban los días de lluvias.

 _¡Crash!_ Un estruendo gigantesco lo hizo pensar que el cielo se había partido en dos y de este había bajado un ángel furioso que robaría las almas de los niños que no estaban dormidos.

Cuanta imaginación.

-¡Damon!

Lo único que se le ocurría era llamar a su hermano mayor. Eso era por tres razones: La primera, él no tenía el valor de ponerse de pie y caminar a otra habitación ¡Estaba muerto de miedo! Segunda, en caso de poder salir a una habitación, la de su padre estaba hasta el fondo y la de Damon quedaba más cerca. Y la tercera, simple y sencillamente, Damon siempre tenía una solución a todos sus problemas.

 _¡Crash!_ ¡El ángel ahora contaba con más compañeros! El pequeño Stefan se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas y aguantó las ganas de llorar por el sonido aterrador de la lluvia. Sí, así es. A Stefan no le gustaban los días de lluvia, porque si tronaba sabía que no podría dormir. Muchas veces, Damon le había dicho que cuando lloviera, durmiera en la recamara de papá; pero él se negaba a creer que de verdad pudiera temerle a un evento natural que es de lo más normal y común. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus vastos conocimientos gracias a la personalidad científica que lo rodeaba con ese padre y ese consejo al que pertenecían, no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño de escasos casi ocho años. Sí, tenía siete aun y en seis meses más cumpliría al fin los ocho.

-¡Damon…!

Y como si de un gran héroe se tratara, el mencionado apareció por la puerta de la recamara. Stefan descubrió su rostro y observó a su hermano que traía una vela encendida en manos y una cara de preocupación que a duras penas y podía con él mismo. Damon caminó rápidamente hacia la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta. Dejó la vela sobre la mesa de noche y se hincó a la altura de Stefan.

-¿Estas bien, Stefan?  
-… Hay un ángel enojado que se lleva el alma de los niños que no se han dormido.

Damon parpadeó un par de veces con eso. Hizo un gran esfuerzo de no reírse y observó a su hermano con cariño, acariciando su cabello.

-Nada va a llevarte a ningún lado, Stefan. Ni siquiera un ángel enojado…

Stefan frunció el ceño, pero Damon lo abrazó un poco y comenzó a tranquilizarse de lentamente.

-No me quiero quedar solito, Damon…  
-No me iré. Hazte a un lado, dame espacio…

Así, el niño de cabello negro que contaba con maravillosos doce años, se metió en la cama a un lado de su hermano. No apagó la vela, porque con un poco de luz fija, probablemente Stefan se sintiera más tranquilo. El castaño se acurrucó a su hermano y este lo abrazó, cerrando sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Hasta que de repente, sintió mojado su pecho. Bajó la mirada cuidadosamente y observó a su hermano: Stefan tenía pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes. El sonido y la luz de los truenes, y relampagueos lo tenían muy asustado ya. Damon dio un suspiro, pensando en que podría hacer para tranquilizar a su hermano.

_-Un jardín primaveral…_

Y lo único que vino a su mente, fue cantar como su madre lo hacía cuando él tenía miedo.

_-Suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol…_

Stefan escuchó atento el canto de su hermano. No cantaba feo, pero tampoco tenía la gran voz que digamos. Pero para Stefan, esa voz sonaba tremendamente relajadora. Le daba seguridad y tranquilidad, simplemente quería escucharlo siempre.

_-Dentro de mi corazón, mágicamente surgió una luz…_

Cerró los ojos lentamente y el agua acumulada en la comisura de sus ojos se escurrió por sus mejillas.

_-Si la lluvia ha de caer, incluso cuando durmiendo este…_

Y se acurrucó más a su hermano.

_-Buscaré paz interior, luz entre nueves de algodón…_

Damon sonrió un poco, esforzándose por no sonar tan mal, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su hermano menor.

_-Una canción, de afable voz…De lejos, de lejos aquí me guio…_ _Como si riera, o si cantara... Resuena, el viento, su voz…_

Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba. Llovía cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad, realmente pareciera que la divinidad superior estaba enojada. Pero Stefan se sentía cada vez más tranquilo. La voz de su hermano lo arrullaba y poco a poco, empezó a quedarse dormido.

_-Venturas y dolor sin fin…_ _Me aferro, a ellos para proseguir…_

Damon observó la calma en el rostro de Stefan y sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando el cabello café ajeno. Solo por costumbre, terminó la canción.

_-Tu mano sostengo, y sin lamento…_ _Se unen, brindando, calor…._

Damon cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir al fin. Stefan terminó de acomodarse a su pecho y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción…?  
-El día que viene mañana…  
-Gracias…  
-De nada.  
-Por la canción… Y por cuidarme…

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, pero al final sonrió.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Eres mi hermanito…

Stefan asintió. Y ahí, en su abrazo, se durmió.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
